


affections

by justsomerain



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Critical Role Ladies Week, Friendship, Gen, Implied Polymachina, Love, Platonic Kissing, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: For the CR Ladies Week, Day 1: Pike Trickfoot.Everybody loves Pike.Implied Polymachina, with Grog as Pike's brother. Set somewhere nebulously between episode 94 and 95.





	affections

“Thanks Pickle.”

The words were paired with a warm hand covering her shoulder and a kiss to the top of her head. Pike smiled at that, as she watched Vax walk away, more of a spring in his step then there had been in a long time, even if it was just for this moment where they all seemed to be floating aimlessly, at peace. She did her best to help, her friend, in his struggles with faith and himself and everything. She was glad she could help, sometimes. Vax could be so sad, he deserved a little happiness now and again.

*

Keyleth, in her cups, hair a mess, is in the middle of gesturing with her hands to a story Pike, not entirely sober herself either, has only been half listening to, lost in the colours of Keyleth’s hair, when Keyleth drops her hands and kisses Pike on the cheek, unblushing, a dopey grin on her face. Her words are slurred, though she seems in awe, and Pike can’t help but laugh a little.

“You’re so awesome. I love you, Pike.”

“I love you too, Keyleth.”

And with that, she leans against her friend, resting her eyes for a moment.

*

Percy is most of the time her friend, sometimes a gentleman, even if he rather didn’t, when his sister forces him to be one, at balls, at functions, at things Pike could only have dreamt of as a child. He, as now the overwhelming majority of their little band of adventurers, was “raised right”, something Wilhand had tried with Pike, but really, just because the Trickfoots weren’t as bad anymore didn’t mean she hadn’t been terrible when she was little. Little-er. And Wilhand’s lessons paled in comparison to real lords’ and ladies’ lessons. So when Pike steps out in a dress, alongside Vex and Keyleth, no matter how low he has to sweep, Percy kisses her hand as well as those of the other two women.

“You look magnificent, all of you.”

*

Vex is always a flirt, or pretends to be, just a hint of saucy in her actions, the mask only falling in times where they’re all safe, fully safe, which isn’t often. Sometimes the mask drops just before sleep, everybody’s slow breathing a calming influence, maybe, Pike’s not sure, she’s usually the last one awake anyway. She likes it, listening to her friends, her family, quiet and at rest, close enough to touch even with her reach. She’d thought Vex was asleep, but two large brown eyes look at Pike as she rolls over, and Vex scoots a little closer, planting a soft kiss on Pike’s forehead, before closing her eyes, her breathing slowing. Pike closes her eyes as well, and smiles.

* 

Grog is above all things not the sentimental type. She had learnt that pretty fast when she had patched him up, both still half children, suddenly a Goliath part of her family, a brother. But him not being the sentimental type didn’t mean he didn’t care, which was something she knew well enough too. He just tended to show it differently.

“Hey Pike?”

She could feel the rumbling of Grog’s voice more than hear it, relaxing against Grog’s chest as they both basked in the sun. She hummed a reply, not wanting to open her eyes to the sunlight.

“You know that I like… You know. You’re my buddy, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. Good.”


End file.
